


After the BAFTAs

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I accidentally posted this while saving it as a draft. For those of you who were trying to read it, I apologize. It's done now. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the BAFTAs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I accidentally posted this while saving it as a draft. For those of you who were trying to read it, I apologize. It's done now. Have fun!

"Well, this is just lovely," Tara grumbled as she looked out the window and spied the two inebriated men on the street at her front door. It had been the evening of the BAFTAs and, unfortunately, her romance with one of the presenters was too new for him to take her down the red carpet. Not that she'd had anything to wear, but she would have like to have been considered. She was already perturbed by that circumstance, and now, here he was, her love and his friend, drunk on the sidewalk early on the morning of his birthday. There was a slight knock on her door, as much as Tom in his tipsy state could manage. She covered herself with her plush bathrobe, put on her best angry face and went to let him in. 

"What the fuck?" she yelled as she swung the door open, watching as Tom seemed to fall into her foyer in slow motion, laughing hysterically as he went down.

He grinned up at her. "'Ello, Darling," he slurred. "Just a bit too much to drink, but I needed to see you."

She shot a look of frustration at his friend. "Ben, has he been like this all night?"

Ben stood upright. "A bit, yeah," he answered. "I asked him where he wanted to go and he said here." He motioned to a car that was at the curb. "Sophie and I figured we'd give him a ride."

"Well," she sighed, "Thank you." She waved at Sophie in the car and then turned her attention to Tom. "Thomas, you're drunk," she growled. "What makes you think you can just not invite me to enjoy the awards with you and then just show up completely shit-faced in my doorway?"

Tom put his hand on the wall and tried to climb to his feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. He looked at her, his eyes sincere, though unable to focus on her. "I wanted to, I really did, but Luke was against it." 

"Well," she crossed her arms, "You're here now. I guess you can sleep it off on my sofa." Before Tom had a moment to argue, she had shut the door, ushered him inside and pushed him onto the cushions. "Now, you better not puke in here," she warned. "You know where the toilet is, use it." Tom gave her a salute with a lopsided grin before tipping over onto the sofa, tux and all, and falling asleep. Tara grabbed a throw blanket from the back of an easy chair and covered him with it. She turned out the light, let out a deep breath, and went back to bed.

Tara was awakened by something, no someone, in the bed with her. She knew it was still early in the morning, the light from sunrise had not yet begun to permeate her window. She focused her eyes on the digital alarm clock on her nightstand and let her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. It was 5:45am and Tom was there with her. She tapped him on the shoulder and he snorted in his sleep. "Tom," she whispered, "Wake up." He smacked his lips and rolled onto his back. 

She realized that he had stripped off his tux and was lying naked under the covers. Being that their romance was barely two weeks along, she'd had yet to see him this way. Curiosity got the best of her. She picked her cell phone up from the nightstand, turned on the camera flash and held up the blankets to catch a glimpse of him in his entirety. She let out a gasp and heard a chuckle. "Like what you see there?" he hissed. 

"Tom!" she squeaked as she dropped both the blankets and her cell phone, the latter smacking against his side as it fell. "You were sleeping..." she stuttered. Her face turned red and hot with embarrassment. "I... I..." Her hands were shaking.

He let out a deep laugh that shook the whole bed. "Relax," he purred. "It's okay to be curious. I mean, I would be, too." He paused for a moment. "In fact, I am." He reached his arm out in the darkness and pulled her closer to him. "You might want to retrieve your phone," he chuckled.

"Yeah, okay," she whispered, her voice trembling. Reaching under the covers, she fished around and found the cell phone, pulled it out and tossed it into a chair in the corner. "I thought you were asleep," she repeated.

"Well, yes, but you woke me up, remember?" he said. His voice had gotten gruffer as he spoke. "Now, I know we haven't had this conversation yet, but, now that we're in this position..." He began to kiss her, his lips feeding needfully on hers, his tongue gently prodding to join hers. She let out a small moan as he moved to her chin, then her jaw, to her neck and her ear, sending sparks through her. He pulled her into him with the arm that was around her and his other hand slid under the t-shirt she had been sleeping in. "Care to take this off?" he whispered.

Tara pulled her arms out of the shirt, then pulled it off her head and threw it from the bed. She didn't want to argue, she only wanted him. Tom's skin felt nice against her own, warm, comforting. She grasped his hand and placed it on her breast as she arched her back away from him. Her hips slid closer to his and she could feel the hardness of him pressing against her leg. "Keep kissing me," she moaned. He nodded and his lips were upon her again, climbing along the column of her neck, then gentle nips at her collarbone until he reached her breasts. He kept his hand on one, his fingers pinching softly and squeezing until it was a hardened rosy peak. His tongue lavished attention on the other one, swirling around it, flicking at it and teasing it until both nipples matched. He pushed her onto her back as he ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts, then down her stomach. 

"Are you okay with this?" he asked. 

She sighed, "Always the gentleman? Of course, I'm ready," she replied.

Tom moved so he was kneeling between her, still kissing around her navel. He lifted her knees up and lowered himself between her thighs, his scruff grazing them as he kissed her mound. Tara let out a mewl as he dove his tongue into her slit, pressing it against the bundle of nerves just inside. He wriggled it around, before brushing it entirely along her, sending a jolt to her core, making her hips rise up to him. He kept licking and suckling her until she was pushed over the edge, her thighs closing around his head as she let out a tension-filled keen of pleasure. "You taste wonderful," he growled as he crawled up her body.

Tara grasped his face and kissed him, tasting her juices upon him, and it made her want him even more. "There's condoms in the drawer," she managed to say in her post-orgasmic haze. Tom reached over to the drawer and pulled it open, feeling around for the cellophane wrapper. 

Tara could feel his manhood pressed against her and she ground her hips into him. He let out a deep breath and got up on his knees, handing her the package. "Care to do the honors?" he asked.

She opened it and placed the latex on his tip, already feeling the dampness from his excitement. Carefully, she rolled it down his length, imagining in her mind what it looked like fully erect, all the beautiful veins she could feel. "Okay," she whispered as she grasped his hips and pulled him back down. "Be gentle."

He nodded, thrusting himself into her slowly. She let out a soft breath as she felt him fill her, feeling every inch of his length as he slid himself in. He buried himself to the hilt inside her. Staying there for a while, he kissed her, his lips covering her wherever he could reach as he pulled himself back out. Tara whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but was soon rewarded by his return, this time faster. He swiveled his hips once he was fully seated, dipping himself in and out quickly, his pelvis just grazing the sensitivity of her clit as he moved. It was enough to begin sending her back over the edge. She pumped against him, her every move a deliberate attempt to hot a sensitive spot and send her crashing to her ecstasy. She felt his hands run down her sides as he placed his entire weight on her, fingers gently walking down her flesh until he reached her hips. Sliding his hands under her, he grasped her ass and pulled her into him, his tip hitting her innermost spot. Just as she began to feel the tide of her release, he rolled, pulling her on top of him, his fingers digging into her lush backside.

With a moan, she writhed against him, leaning down to kiss him, to suckle his neck, loving the feeling of his hands as he grasped her hips and moved her with him. "Let me hear you scream my name," he rasped as he moved one hand to the front of her and began to press gently upon her hardened clit. Tara felt like a bold of lightning had shot through her. She leaned back on her heels, feeling him thrust upward as his fingers swirled against her in time, until she was in a vortex of pleasure, panting and moaning with each movement until her passion escaped her. "Oh, God, Tommmmmm!!!!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. "Tommmm!!!!" Her body spasmed with an orgasmic paroxysm, her walls throttling his cock as she found her release.

Tom began to feel himself pulled and thrust through her orgasm. He wanted to find his own release, his cock aching as he pushed into her, twitching with anticipation, until he felt his own ecstasy, plunging into her, rutting like a beast. His hands grabbed her hips roughly as he rose up, his own body pulled into her, his entirety feeling there, in that moment, like he was going to be absorbed into her, until he felt the rush as he spurted into her with a fierce growl. "Fuuuucckkkk," he groaned.

Tara collapsed against him, still fighting for breath, panting as her cheek pressed against the sheen of sweat on his skin. "That was wonderful," she gasped, "But I still don't forgive you for not taking me to the awards with you."

He chuckled, "There's always next year."


End file.
